Letters used to be less complicated
by stilljustme
Summary: i wasn't allowed to title this "facebook" - which would have explained everything. don't take it too serious - Last chapter's up!
1. Chapter 1

_Just an idea that creeps into my mind every once a while, and sometimes I can't stop it…tell me what you think_

**Prophet Gina LaSalle, Beth G., Sam Cooper, Mick Rawson: Lucky day today, guys. Anyone in for a drink?**

**Gina LaSalle:** yeah sure. Half an hour, down the corner?

**Prophet:** you say it :-)

**Sam Cooper:** i'll be there. Well done today, all of you.

**Beth G.:** lucky day? Where the hell were you when we chased down that psycho on a ten-lane

Highway? That stupid truck almost killed us! I swear I won't drive a car for the next ten years…

**Sam Cooper:** sounds like an interesting bet :-)

_Prophet, Gina LaSalle and 2 others like this_.

**Prophet:** :D sorry Beth. I forgot you don't love road trips. But Alisha's alive, and her sister's on her way to Chicago so I'd say it was worth it, wasn't it? And you're not a bad driver, you know :D

**Beth G.:** you know I sometimes hate this stoic-all-too-good part of you

**Beth G.:** and I hate facebook for making me say this!

**Prophet: ** :D :D never mind, beth. So you're coming?

**Beth G.**: do I really have a choice?

**Sam Cooper:** now that you're asking it, no, beth. See it as an order from your boss :D

_Gina LaSalle and Prophet like this._

**Gina LaSalle:** Mick?

**Beth G.:** our little sniperboy seems to be asleep…guess he's had a rough night yesterday^^

**Gina LaSalle**: you're still angry him?

**Beth G.:** I am and I will be, until he brings his skinny ass up to apologize to me

**Mick Rawson**: literally? That's a whole new aspect, beth. :D

**Prophet:** :D :D :D now come on man. What's happened with the two of you?

_Sam Cooper likes this._

**Beth G.**: I think he knows well enough

**Mick Rawson:** oh you think

**Gina LaSalle:** mick, get on, what the hell have you done?

_Prophet and 7 others like this._

**Mick Rawson:** I'd gladly tell you, love, but actually I can't cause I don't know what beth's

talking about. sorry.

**Beth G.:** you fucking idiot

**Sam Cooper:** beth, calm down! Gina, Prophet, what about you going without us right now?

we'll be with you soon.

**Prophet:** sure man

**Mick Rawson: **hey, what about you two just keep out of facebook for now?

**Gina LaSalle:** what about you keep out and talk face 2 face?

_Prophet, Sam Cooper and Beth G. like this_

**Sam Cooper:** right. Beth, mick, my apartment NOW!

**Mick Rawson:** there in a minute, coop. just got to say good-bye to Hannah

**Beth G.:** or elise? Lisa? Back out and GROW UP!

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Mick Rawson: ONLY AMERICANS CAN MAKE A MOUNTAIN OUT OF A MOLEHILL**

_Jenna Rawson, Fiona McArrow and 96 others like this_

**Beth G.:** be nice, britboy, or I'll drag the whole thing up again!

**Gina LaSalle:** oh nice you're still alive. What was it then, yesterday?

**Mick Rawson:** nothing actually love…wasn't even a molehill

**Prophet:** ok then: beth :D What was it yesterday?

**Beth G.: **:D :D

**Prophet:** that wasn't an answer :(

_Beth G. likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: beth? Tell me!

**Beth G.:** I would like to, honey, but I can't… :((((( promised to coop not to say anything

**Prophet**: whoa, that bad? But you're okay, aren't you?

**Beth G.:** yeah, we're great, it was just…

**Gina LaSalle**: …?

**Prophet:** …? ? ?

**Gina LaSalle**: :D

**Beth G**.: gina, i'll tell you later. Face 2 face

**Prophet**: yeah…now that makes my day^^ Beth, you did it again :(

**Beth G.**: did what

**Gina LaSalle**: writing down your thoughts without noticing that prophet will read them

**Beth G.:** oh jesus yeah…*sorry* gina: see you at the ladies' room?

**Prophet**: now it really starts to get embarrassing…

**Gina LaSalle**: :D :D :D I'll be there in a minute. prophet, be brave and hold on!

**PROPHET SAM COOPER, MICK RAWSON: THE GIRLS DRIVE ME CRAZY**

**Mick** **Rawson**: :D :D :D :D

**Prophet**: what did really happen between you two yesterday?

**Mick Rawson: **nothing

**Prophet:** Sam?

**Mick Rawson**: in the shower…and won't say anything else, anyways…

**Prophet**: where you've been?

**Mick Rawson:** gym

**Mick Rawson**: and guess who's won

**Prophet:** what you? Beat him at kali?

**Mick Rawson**: nope :D :D he did, as always. But now he gets weak, the old man. Just four rounds

and he released me

**Prophet**: :D you'll never beat him, will you?

**Mick Rawson:** not in this life, no

_Sam Cooper likes this_

**Sam Cooper:** got nice again just in time, kid…

_Gina LaSalle and Beth G. like this_

**Mick Rawson:** again? ;-)

**Prophet:** weak old man, remember? :D

**Mick Rawson:** hey, whose side are you on?

**Sam Cooper:** there's no sides, mick. It's only us

_Prophet, Mick Rawson and 56 others like this_

**Mick Rawson:** yeah, I know…us against the girls. Anyway coop: thank you man. For everything

**Sam Cooper:** you're welcome kid.

**Gina LaSalle**: awww that's so sweet you can't even comment it… 3

_Mick Rawson, Beth G. and 18 others like this_

**Beth G.:** haha, now you're doing it :D:D

**Gina LaSalle**: ? doing what?

**Prophet**: :D :D :D writing down your exact thoughts without noticing we read it

**Beth G.:** :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Mick Rawson:** "Oops, I did it again" –uh? You really need to sing that once

**Prophet:** undercover…

**Mick Rawson**: in a strip club…

**Beth G.: **I knew you would say that! :D ;D 3

_Prophet, Sam Cooper, Mick Rawson and 2 others like this_

**Sam Cooper:** good to have you back like this. Still, there's work to do. Penelope just called, let's do something for our money!

**Mick Rawson:** money?

**Gina LaSalle:** now, mick!

_Beth G. likes this_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…I realize that I couldn't get rid of the Mick/Beth-fighting, I'm still searching for a sense in it. The problem is that I don't think they would talk their private cute eye-to-eye hurt/comfort things on facebook…well, if there should be another chapter, I'll try to make them more funny while talking about more serious things…

Anyway, have fun reading!

**The P. **** Gina LaSalle, Beth G.: LADIES' NIGHT? Gotta celebrate my holidays here with you girls 3 3 3**

**Mick Rawson:** holidays with us? You gotta learn a lot, Penelope :D

**Prophet:** I'll second that…there's no relaxing with that welsh kid there ;)

**Mick Rawson**: jealous eh? What I meant was work, girls, just if you know the word :D :D

**Beth G.:** yeah, cause you're always sooo hard at work ^^ let it be, guys

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Gina LaSalle:** should we remind them that a ladies' night normally excludes men?

**Beth G.:** no leave them their illusion…they'd only get jealous :D

_The P. and 13 others like this_

**Gina LaSalle:** the answer is yes, btw :D :D

_The P. likes this_

**The P.:** :D beth?

**Beth G.:** of course

**The P.:** that's what I wanted to read :D you know how to make

make a girl happy! Ok, my hotel room is No. 234,

and I have ice cream and champagne…that leaves the

movies for you! And please try to bring something nice

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Beth G.:** ladies' night in a hotel room? Was she earnest?

**Gina LaSalle:** yeah, and you'll like it, beth. Really

**Mick Rawson:** you see, penelope's always very earnest about having funny fluffy nights

**Gina LaSalle:** mick, you've never been there!

**Mick Rawson:** I've seen enough pictures on p's profile, love :D

_Prophet likes this_

**Beth G.:** that's exactly the reason I think facebook's a bad idea…too many things for too silly boys

to laugh about

**Prophet:** I always like it how people complain about facebook …on a their own wall

_Mick Rawson and 83 others like this_

**Mick Rawson:** and the prophet speaks :D so what we're doing, man? Any special plans?

**Beth G.:** oh dear he's jealous already…I thought you sniper guys were trained to be patient and

calm?

_Prophet and 7 others like this_

**Mick Rawson**: hey, just STOP THAT WILL YOU!

**Beth G.:** sorry

**Mick Rawson**: no

**Beth G.:** no?

**Prophet**: mick

**Mick Rawson:** it's enough, guys

**Gina LaSalle:** mick please, she didn't mean it that way. You know that. You know we're

always thankful for your having our backs.

**Mick Rawson:** I don't ask for much, I never did, cause I never had much and it was hard

enough to keep what I had. But I protect the family I have and hell knows I'd

risk my ass for everyone of you, and for some bloody reason I expected you perfect

American FBI-know-it-all to get it when it's time to back out…

**Mick Rawson:** but as you obviously don't get it, beth: these men are my family, they've been all

Jenna and I had, and I won't let you insult them.

**Beth G.:** mick, I told you I'm sorry

**Beth G.:** mick?

**Gina LaSalle:** gone…charming. He never grows up. Always on the run

**Gina LaSalle:** you did nothing wrong, beth

**Prophet:** I'll second that, too

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Beth G.:** thank you guys…but I guess I messed it up again

**Prophet:** Penelope won't like that

**The P.** : won't like what, darling?

**Beth G.:** mick hates me…again

**Gina LaSalle:** he doesn't

**The P. : The hottest men are always the most complicated ones, and we who adore them won't ever get them. God is a woman, and She's jealous.**

_Derek Morgan and 257 like this_

**Beth G.:** okay, I got it. Girls, you're crazy!

**Gina LaSalle:** welcome in the jungle, beth. Now you're an official member of the BAU-Titanic-

Fanclub!

**Beth G.:** yeah, I still can't believe I did that!

**Prophet:** Titanic? I didn't know this was a happy-ever-after-movie…expect the fact that DiCaprio

drowns in the end…

_Beth G. and 58 others like this_

**The P.**: yeah, try to be unimpressed…but I saw you crying, beth

griffith, and until you confess it I will post it wherever I can :D :D

**Prophet:** now that sounds dangerous…

**Gina LaSalle:** yeah, Penelope, we all know you are always very earnest about having funny fluffy

nights…

_The P. likes this_

**Beth G.:** oh yeah…any idea where he is?

**Prophet:** probably hunting the next Unsub…or standing on a rooftop watching us doing nothing…

**The P.:** you're lazy, my tribe? And our hot skinny brit still gone?

**Beth G.:** our?

**The P.:** I share my rights over him with Emily…but don't tell

her I told you ;)

**Prophet:** help me, the next one's doing it :D

_Gina LaSalle and 5 others like this_

**Beth G.:** oh :D :D now you're an official member of the BAU-writing-without-thinking-on-fb-

Fanclub

_The P. and 20 others like this_

**The P**.: thank you so much, guys…oh, and btw, if you write

enough, this secret will disappear in the depths of the

internet…I trust you to save my life!

**Beth G.:** :D :D do trust us, Penelope…we'll take care of you. Since we've got nothing else to do…

**Prophet:** and even if we had, we would

_The P. likes this_

**The P.** : thank you, my gentle prince 3. But now I've gotta go,

Hot stuff from quantico's calling :D :D try to be nice to

Each other! Love you guys 3 3 3

**Beth G.:** yeah, we love you too, p.

**Beth G.:** did I really say that?

**Prophet:** you did…you're gonna warm up, iron lady. You even cried when DiCaprio died ;)

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Beth G.:** oh shut up, both of you!

**Gina LaSalle:** :D :D :D

**Prophet:** :D :D :D :D :D

**Beth G.:** oh please cooper bring back the kid and save me!

**Prophet:** well, till they're back…wanna watch a movie?

**Gina LaSalle:** you mean, instead of sitting together in the conference room and talking to each

other via facebook? ;)

**Gina LaSalle: **sounds good

**Beth G.:** here or at your home? I guess I never was at your apartment before…or do you own a

House?

**Prophet:** :D it's only an apartment, but I'm sure you'll like it

**Gina LaSalle:** you sure we should go? What if cooper and/or mick come back now?

**Prophet:** they call, we come. Those ten minutes won't matter

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Beth G.:** so we go now?

**Beth G.:** oh…I guess that means yeah…nice how you guys steal yourselves away without me

noticing^^

**Beth G.:** facebook is a one-woman-show…wait for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam Cooper Beth G., Gina LaSalle, Prophet, Mick Rawson: Any special plans for Thanksgiving or may I invite you?**

**Beth G.:** boss cooking for me? No chance I'd miss that :D

**Prophet:** couldn't say it better…should we bring anything?

**Gina LaSalle:** don't know yet…thanksgiving's usually family time, but maybe I can skip it this

year

_Beth G. likes this_

**Mick Rawson:** thanksgiving's the turkey-eating-thing, right?

**Prophet**: never heard it called like that, but yeah…there is some turkey, usually :D

**Mick Rawson:** right, then you should bring something to eat…you know, something to put

in a microwave. Coop's a horrible cook

**Beth G.:** says the guy that nourishes himself from whiskey and pizza…we will roast that damn

Turkey, or cooper will roast it, and we all will eat it and smile

_Mick Rawson and 6 others like this_

**Prophet:** you know that sounds kinda like a threat… :D :D

**Beth G.**: oh, I never threaten. I just make promises

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Gina LaSalle:** :D :D :D :D

**Beth G.:** :D :D :D :D yeah, I'm great, ain't I?

**Prophet**: may I ask you girls what you're talking about?

**Mick Rawson**: or what you're drinking right now?

_Prophet likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: don't you always compare us with what cooper and you do, mick, that's an insider

From our last night with Penelope :D

**Beth G.:** yeah, we don't need alcohol to surprise and amaze you :D that's the magic of a woman

and a mystery I doubt you will ever find out, dating a new girl every night

**Prophet**: :D beth the divine kindergardner ^^ that's gonna be fun at thanksgiving

_Gina LaSalle and 3 others like this_

**Gina LaSalle**: mick, you're still there?

**Mick Rawson:** what did she just say to me?

**Gina LaSalle:** honestly? I don't know :D

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: you might be right with her and the drinking…though I never before saw beth drunk

**Beth G.:** and heavens may spare you the sight! Anyway, do we have to bring something with us?

**Beth G.:** something helpful, mick ;)

**Sam Cooper**: glad you can make it, guys…but I really don't want to stop anyone from going home

To their family. It was just an idea

**Sam Cooper:** gina? That was for you

**Mick Rawson**: I guess she knew that ;)

**Gina LaSalle:** yes, I did. Anyway, coop…I'm not too looking forward to celebrate thanksgiving

With a whole marine base :(

**Prophet**: I thought that was your home?

**Gina LaSalle:** I'd rather say that's where I grew up…I' really like to be with you instead, if that's

okay

**Mick Rawson:** hey, home is where the heart is, love. You're welcome

_Gina LaSalle and 12 others like this_

**Beth G.:** wonderfully said, rawson. Gina, you're staying with us, no discussion

**Prophet**: yeah

**Gina LaSalle:** cooper?

**Sam Cooper:** I guess I'll have to talk to your father once in a while…but I'd be very happy to have

you with us. I'd really be, Gina.

**Sam Cooper**: and as mick already invited you to my apartment, I think there's nothing left to say.

Apart from: mick, you're okay?

**Mick Rawson**: yeah thanks I knew that'd come. always reading your mind, man :D

_Sam Cooper likes this_

**Beth G.:** guys, you're really cute, but that still doesn't tell us who's gonna prepare that damn

Turkey!

**Sam Cooper:** now that will be me, beth

**Sam Cooper:** oh, and I'm not as bad a cook as mick claims me to be :D

**Gina LaSalle**: :D :D :D :D

_Prophet likes this_

**Mick Rawson: **:D sorry, man. I bring the drinks for an apology?

**Sam Cooper:** as you like, kid. But leave the penderyn at home

**Beth G.:** hey, that sounds kind of…uurgh, what should that be?

**Prophet**: uurgh? :D :D :D seems you lost your tongue, beth

**Mick Rawson:** which is completely impossible, as we all know :) oh, and penderyn's the one and

only original Welsh whiskey. Don't ask me why cooper doesn't like it

**Prophet**: maybe cause you threw up in his car once, filled up with it?

**Sam Cooper**: nice idea, prophet :) actually I don't know…did you, mick? :D

**Mick Rawson**: …

**Gina LaSalle:** …? :D

**Prophet:** I second that ? ?

**Mick Rawson:** Americans…^^

**Gina LaSalle: **that wasn't an answer, mick ;)

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Beth G.:** oh come on I gotta know what I'm gonna drink!

**Mick Rawson:** hey don't you trust me? ;)

**Beth G.:** god I hate this trust-game…right, I do. I'll drink whatever you pour me

**Prophet:** famous last words :D

_Mick Rawson and 3 others like this_

**Prophet**: we spend too much time here, you know that?

**Beth G.:** now I second that. I guess I rather try to get my life back ^^

**Sam Cooper:** good idea, beth. Get out of the line, all of you. The night's still young

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Gina LaSalle:** hey, guys! Thanks. for everything, thank you very much

**Beth G.:** anytime gina 3

**Prophet**: anytime :D

**Mick Rawson:** always love

**Sam Cooper:** always, anytime and with great pleasure, agent LaSalle. Have a nice evening.

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Mick Rawson:** bragger… :D

**Beth G.:** jealous?

**Prophet:** jealous?

**Beth G.: **:D :D

**Mick Rawson:** hey, the man said get out, right? :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Beth G. – Sam Cooper, Gina LaSalle, Prophet, Mick Rawson: Now that was the greatest Thanksgiving I've ever seen! Thank God, guys, you really can behave like normal people!**

_Sam Cooper and 8 others like this_

**Prophet**: what do you mean, normal people?

**Mick Rawson:** right, you think we're only normal when we're sitting round an overloaded table eating strange stuff and talking bout things we never should have done?

**Prophet**: new insight into the mind of beth Griffith :D do we have to be afraid now?

**Beth G.:** only if you're really intending on profiling me, guys! Anyways, I will choose my words

wiser next time

**Mick Rawson**: yeah try to write something that doesn't scream HELP ME I'M SURROUNDED

BY SOME WEIRDOS I USUALLY TRY TO CATCH!

_Prophet and 5 others like this_

**Beth G.:** mick, you start to REALLY HACK ME OFF when you're GETTING JEALOUS OR

ANGRY NO MATTER WHAT I SAY!

_Sam Cooper and Mick Rawson like this_

**Mick Rawson:** :D :D no offense intended, beth

**Mick Rawson:** really

**Beth G.:** okay. Thanks

**Mick Rawson – Beth Griffith: I didn't mean to get onto your nerves! :D :D always happy to show you my normal face!**

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Prophet**: alright, beth, you're done. give it up

**Beth G.:** you'd like that, wouldn't you? But I won't

**Gina LaSalle:** don't give in :D I've got your back

_Beth G. likes this_

**Prophet**: hey, you ally with her?

**Mick Rawson:** yeah, just because you're a girl you don't have to have the same opinion

**Gina LaSalle:** oh really? :D What else should I say, reading all this testosterone-talking!

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Prophet**: well, I'd say you should just give it up, too. There's no way you can beat us in

Testosterone-talking :D :D

_Gina LaSalle and 27 othes like this_

**Mick Rawson:** great, man! :D :D :D

**Beth G.:** yeah

**Beth G.:** great

**Beth G.:** gina, stop laughing

**Gina LaSalle:** I'm not laughing!

**Beth G.:** but you're the first to like prophet's comment! Whose side are you on, girl?

**Gina LaSalle:** beth, as you should know there are no sides in a team

**Prophet:** beth, there are no sides in a team

**Mick Rawson:** you know there are no sides in a team, beth

_Prophet and 48 others like this_

**Beth G.:** can't believe it

**Mick Rawson:** cooper's got us all, right? :D

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: yes he does

**Prophet**: yes he does

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Beth G.:** now stop it

**Beth G.:** or admit that you're sitting next to each other!

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Sam Cooper – Beth G., Gina LaSalle, Mick Rawson, Prophet: Penelope wants to know your holidays plans – we should not collide with Hotch's team. Anyone already knowing s/he won't be here anytime?**

**Beth G.:** why is hotch's team waiting for us with the planning? They're the bigger ones, shouldn't

They decide first?

**Prophet:** seems like they think they gotta be nice to us…we're taking a lot of pressure of them, I

suppose. They're not that under stress now that we're also in charge. Plus, I don't think

that david rossi is too keen on making holidays.

**Sam Cooper:** I'm pretty sure that's the main reason, prophet. Hotch's team's always under

pressure, they always think there's not enough time to relax. After all that

happened, it's a shame. I hoped hotch would get it now, but he's even more eager

now than when Hayley was alive. It's a tragic, but I think I'm the wrong person to

tell him that…I've not been in contact with him for too long

**Prophet:** well, that's why we called them

**Gina LaSalle:** and they're not all like hotchner. Derek told me he's always going on holidays on his

Mother's birthday. And he said something about spencer reid flying to vegas to see his mum…

**Beth G.:** always visiting their mothers? could it be that all FBI-special agents have father-issues?

**Gina LaSalle:** that's not fair, beth

**Mick Rawson: **she didn't wanna say that, love. Don't think about it

**Beth G.:** gods be good, no! so sorry, gina. really

**Gina LaSalle:** alright, just drop it

_Beth G. likes this_

**Sam Cooper:** right. Any ideas now? Focus, penelope's right here in my neck waiting for the

Answer

Beth G.: well, I'd say we should consider morgan's and reid's wishes first. Then…oh I don't know.

Who needs holidays anyways, I don't. give me any date you want

**Prophet**: interesting words… :D :D  
><em>Mick Rawson and Gina LaSalle like this<em>

**Sam Cooper:** mick, it's 5th to 10th april then?

**Mick Rawson**: yep

**Gina LaSalle**: what's from 5th to 10th?

**Mick Rawson:** jenna's birthday's on 7th

**Gina LaSalle:** I see :D  
><strong>Prophet<strong>: well, if it's okay I'd like to go in august 23rd, 24th, something like that

**Beth G.:** and what's your reason?

**Sam Cooper:** he knows what he wants at least, beth. That's far easier to handle than your "I don't

Need holidays"

**Prophet**: alright man. A friend of mine will be out of prison that week. I promised I'd wait for him

Outside, helping him a bit

**Beth G.:** is it that hard to start anew?

**Prophet**: you have no idea

**Gina LaSalle**: cooper, what about you? When do you want to go on holiday?

**Mick Rawson**: yeah mate, it's your turn now

**Sam Cooper:** I don't care. And it's my right to say that, I'm the boss

**Mick Rawson:** I knew this was coming. I told you guys he knows how to play the boss' card

**Prophet:** :D :D

_Gina LaSalle and 3 others like this_

**Sam Cooper:** just think about it, gina, beth. There are only few days we can really choose, and I want you to use them

**Beth G.:** okay, I'll think about it. But you also have to think about something, boss!

**The P. – Gina LaSalle, Beth G., Mick Rawson, Sam Cooper, Prophet: just an idea…what about a group holiday? I'd really like to book something for you guys! :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beth G.:** great…shocked silence ^^

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Beth G.:** you could also break the silence and say something

**Prophet**: yeah…and then be so kind as to write it, too so we all know what's on your mind^^

**Gina LaSalle**: well…I'd like the idea

**Mick Rawson**: of a group holiday? Come on, gina, don't you see us often enough?

**Gina LaSalle:** like right now cross the table? Yes, I do, mick. But I've never seen you totally

relaxed before

**Sam Cooper**: neither have I

**Mick Rawson**: with a reason, guys. I'm never relaxed with you around…wherever you go you

just beg every sniper to kill you, walking in the open like that

**Prophet**: paranoid, ey? Don't really want to admit it, man, but that's one point on gina's pro-list

_Beth G. likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: pro-list?

**Gina LaSalle:** don't know… prophet?

**Beth G.:** I guess you should've faked it, gina

**Gina LaSalle**: faked what?

**Prophet**: now YOU wanna be a profiler?

**Gina LaSalle**: hey!

**Prophet**: ouch!

**Beth G.:** what was that?

**Gina LaSalle**: nothing …. *diabolic grin*

**Mick Rawson:** :D :D  
><strong>Sam Cooper:<strong> don't get side-tracked, guys: any reasons against a group vacancy? Doesn't has to be

The whole amount of our time

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: come on, coop

**Prophet**: right, I'm on it

**Mick Rawson**: prophet!

**Prophet**: actually you guys are the closest thing to a family I can say I have…except Donnie, but

He's the one I'll pick up in august

**Gina LaSalle**: I remember. Good to have you with us :)

_Beth G. and 12 others like this_

**Mick Rawson**: oh come on, all of you!

**Gina LaSalle**: what's your problem, mick?

**Mick Rawson**: there's no problem. I just think we're sticking together every bloody day at work

and I thought holidays are the time supposed to be…well you know, WITHOUT

work. Hell, don't you ever need some time on your own?

**Beth G.:** oh I do. But normally I only need a few minutes, and I'm sure I'll get them while you're

down at the beach

**Prophet**: beach is it, then? Maybe I'll back out :D

**Sam Cooper**: too late, I' calling Penelope right now

**Beth G.:** you did what?

**Gina LaSalle**: why can't you just say: without us?

**Prophet**: cause he's got an fb-album called "vacay in l.a." showing him and cooper :D :D

_Beth G. likes this_

**Beth G.:** mick, you're an idiot! And you're going to come with us!

**Sam Cooper**: hey, you never showed me these pictures! Penelope's overjoyed with our

decision, by the way, but I could convince her to let us choose a place to go.

**Mick Rawson**: I tagged you, man…anyway

**Mick Rawson**: WHAT?

**Beth G.:** cooper, how could you?

**Mick Rawson:** she's getting it finally ^^

**Beth G.:** yeah I'm smarter than you think :) and I'm absolutely the same opinion, cooper:

Why did you have to tell Penelope?

**Gina LaSalle**: because he knows that some of us would change their mind else :D

_Sam Cooper likes this_

**Sam Cooper**: yes, prophet, she is a profiler. And mick, I still don't remember seeing these

Pictures before

**Gina LaSalle**: but they're cute… they're really really cute :D :D :D

**Prophet**: I see…you really liked each of them, don't you? ;)

**Mick Rawson**: yep :D

**Gina LaSalle:** yes, cause they're all very good…who took them?

**Sam Cooper:** most of them were taken by other tourists, but the ones from our trip to vegas are mine

**Mick Rawson:** fuckin freezin cold casinos…

**Prophet**: I guess you lost?

**Mick Rawson:** don't you have anything else to do, prophet?^^

**Beth G.:** yes, maybe like WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL PENELOPE?

**Prophet**: do we have a choice but accept?

**Beth G.:** oh my god. Now the prophet talks about the past

**Gina LaSalle:** :D

**Prophet**: ?

**Beth G.:** we're long over it! No chance we can back out, penelope's booking, and if she doesn't

Like the place we want to stay, she will choose it! So I said beach, any other ideas?

**Mick Rawson**: vegas? I need to show this old man how to gamble ;)

**Gina LaSalle**: I knew you would say that :)

**Garcia no es español, chicos:** did i just read LAS VEGAS? You're brave, my dear friends

**Beth G.:** Garcia no es español, chicos? Who thought you were from spain?

**Garcia no es español, chicos**: derek...almost nine years ago

**Beth G.:** now thats what i'd call love

_Gina LaSalle and 34 others like this_

**Garcia no es español, chicos**: now you're pushing your luck, my tribe. As you should know, I

Love you all

**Gina LaSalle**: but you shouldn't date us all, Penelope

_Mick Rawson and 15 others like this_

**Prophet:** listen to that girl, p.

**Mick Rawson:** yeah, if you want us to go in a group holiday, you gotta ask morgan for a date first!

_Prophet likes this_

**Garcia no es español, chicos**: you're not funny, and I'm in a relationship, you skinny bastard!

**Beth G.:** did she just write that?

**Gina LaSalle**: Penelope?

**Garcia no es español, chicos:** i'll tell you when i booked your flights and hotels

**Mick Rawson**: Penelope!

**Prophet**: I think she's offline…did we say something wrong?

**Beth G.:** not that I know…gina, coop, any idea what's happened?

**Gina LaSalle**: no…I better call her

**Prophet**: hey, where's cooper?

**Mick Rawson**: calling hotch to tell him about our holiday plans so they can plan theirs…I guess

next time the whole BAU will make a group holiday^^

**Beth G.:** but then we'll go to the beach!

_Sam Cooper likes this_

**Sam Cooper:** wait, then? So it stays with las vegas? Mick?

**Mick Rawson:** at your side, boss

**Gina LaSalle**: in good times and bad times :D

_Beth G. likes this_

**Mick Rawson:** but maybe we could leave gina at home, just for a…case of emergency ;)

**Mick Rawson:** ouch!

**Gina LaSalle**: don't tell me you've not been warned :D

_Beth G. likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: anyway, coop, is anything wrong with Penelope? She was really upset when the

Guys teased her

**Sam Cooper**: teased her about what?

**Mick Rawson**: well you know, the only thing we can tease her about: not being able to go out with

Morgan earnestly

**Sam Cooper**: well, have you recently checked Morgan's profile?

**Mick Rawson**: I'm not even his friend, I think…I merely talked to him

**Beth G.:** you post thousands of photos but are paranoid once it comes to your friends? And what

About all the girls you date?

**Mick Rawson:** check my profile, honey, there's only jenna, gina, 80 others and you :D all friends

**Sam Cooper**: stop it, right? Gina I think you added agent morgan?

**Gina LaSalle**: yes, and…oh dear

**Gina LaSalle:** OH

**Prophet**: ?

**Gina LaSalle:** he's in a relationship

**Beth G.:** with whom? Garcia?

**Gina LaSalle:** no…he doesn't write it. But he never would make it official with Garcia, they're

Colleagues

**Beth G.:** now that explains a lot

**Mick Rawson:** sorry

**Prophet**: don't tell us, man. What should we do now?

**Mick Rawson:** well…if we really don't have a choice but to spend our holidays together…

**Beth G.:** the old theme again and again^^

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: hey, don't you get on my nerves right now, ladies ;)

**Prophet**: what do you have in mind, Mick?

**Sam Cooper**: I think I know. And I like it :)

**Mick Rawson:** thanks :) well, I'd say

**Gina LaSalle:** oh come on, mick :D

**Mick Rawson**: we'll take her with us to vegas! :D :D :D

**Beth G.:** yeah…losing all your money will surely help you getting over the love you never

Allowed yourself to feel

**Gina LaSalle:** anything you wanna tell us, beth?

**Mick Rawson**: not us, love. HIM :D you'd better tell him, beth, or you know I will

**Beth G.:** you shut up rawson or I'll kick you somewhere higher than gina did!

_Prophet and 6 others like this_

**Sam** **Cooper:** :) anyone in? us, Penelope, four days in vegas, starting from tomorrow 8 pm?

**Beth G**.: tomorrow?

**Prophet**: in, coop

**Mick Rawson**: as you know

**Gina LaSalle**: mick you're infuriating. But – yesss, I'm in :D

**Sam Cooper**: beth?

**Prophet**: remember, we CAN be normal

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Beth G.:** :D :D :D oh right

**Beth G**.: I hate to be the one to end every conversation on fb, you know that?

**Sam Cooper**: right, beth: say yes and I'll be the one to end this time

**Beth G.:** thanks boss…ok, let's go to vegas!

**Gina LaSalle**: yes :D :D :D

**Mick Rawson**: brilliant^^

**Sam Cooper**: so ending it officially: stand up and go home, we'll see each other tomorrow. Mick,

Don't try to hide, you know I'm gonna find you. And I'll tell Penelope. Cya guys :D

_Mick Rawson and 7 others like this_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating for so long… narwhayley: I really like your idea of Mick and Gina drunk and married :D :D and there'll surely be a chapter about marrying and drinking…oh, that's gonna be silly and fluffy and…totally OOC_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing so far _

**Beth G.:** Valentine's Day in Vegas… let it rain roses and money on me! :D :D :D *sing*

**Mick Rawson**: how drunk are you, darling?

**Beth G.:** look at who you call darling, britboy. I'm my own lady

_Pink Blonde Panther likes this_

**Beth G.:** and I got MONEY! :D :D :D :D

**Mick Rawson**: yeah, and you're dead drunk :D :D bloody old city

**Prophet**: I have to say you're a bad loser, mate

_Beth G. likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: easily said old man. You never even got near those damn tables…

**Prophet**: and for a reason, especially on valentine's day

**Beth G**.: what, you knew about this?

**Gina LaSalle**: hardly not to see it…there are flyers everywhere, and they're not what you'd call

unremarkable

**Pink Blonde Panther**: oh, but they're beautiful! And the special offer's even better :D :D

_Gina LaSalle and Beth G. like this_

**Prophet**: strange enough for a sniper not to see loads of pink and violet paper hanging all around

saying "Special Valentine's Offer for Ladies Only " :D

_Beth G. and 3 others like this_

**Mick Rawson**: -

**Gina LaSalle**: you really are a bad loser, mick. Should I borrow you some money? Maybe you win

Next time

**Beth G**.: now look who's the lady waiting for her knight :D :D

**Prophet**: seems like you're the dragon, beth

**Beth G.:** oh don't you dare making a dragon out of me, prophet. I'm the witch

_Pink Blonde Panther likes this_

**Beth G.:** hey you guys, you should gamble, not kiss!

**Beth G.:** gina!

**Pink Blonde Panther**: don't stop them when they finally start! It's valentine's day *sigh*

**Gina LaSalle**: beth, what you're doing? Who's that guy over there?

**Beth G.:** oh my god please kill me

**Prophet**: beth? How drunk are you really?

**Beth G.:** just kill me, prophet, I mean it

**Mick Rawson**: cool down, girl…what happened?

**Beth G.:** see that guy over there?

**Mick Rawson**: implicating the fact that we're a crowd of approximately 500 guys inside here^^

**Mick Rawson:** brown hair, green eyes, grey shirt, watching you if you were a ghost? Yep :D

**Beth G.:** exactly that one…and see a blonde woman beside him?

**Mick Rawson**: yep…pretty girl :D

**Beth G.:** well I thought that was gina…and that the guy was you…and I tore you apart

**Beth G.:** them, you know

**Beth G.:** what? I'm not drunk!

**Prophet**: :D :D :D :D :D :D and that on valentine's day :D :D :Di think you ruined a honeymoon

_Mick Rawson and 4 others like this_

**Gina LaSalle**: ok, beth we really should go now

**Prophet**: leave her be, gina. I think she's waiting for someone else

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Beth G.:** you're not really starting this again, are you? You guys got me sober again…and angry

**Gina LaSalle**: you wanna tell me what's wrong?

**Mick Rawson**: no, honey :) sorry

**Prophet**: not really I think

**Beth G.**: because it is nothing, gina. Really nothing

**Gina LaSalle**: of course…I'll switch the topic back to things you don't exclude me from

**Beth G.:** trust me, it's nothing you should care to hear, really.

**Gina LaSalle:** of course. So who's in for a new game? Black jack right at the 99ers table?

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: always brave, love…I promise I'll tell you once. Don't you ever feel excluded from

Our hearts, right? Just saying… :)

**Gina LaSalle**: thanks

**Beth G.:** I'm on black jack if you promise me you two pair up

_Prophet likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: sorry?

**Beth G.:** at the game, at least ;)

**Mick Rawson**: you're great beth :D we should fill you up more often :D :D :D

**Gina** **LaSalle**: anyone seen Penelope recently?

**Prophet**: switching to another topic again? :) I see her…seems to speak to someone

**Mick Rawson**: seems? Need glasses, old man?

**Prophet**: on the phone^^

**Prophet**: and looking at her face I think it must be morgan

**Beth G.:** whoa…then we shouldn't leave her alone

_Mick likes this_

**Prophet**: she's away to the toilets now…maybe you really should go for her

**Gina LaSalle**: on my way

**Beth** **G.:** me too…wait is this morris greenwood at table 24? Shouldn't that guy be under arrest?

**Mick Rawson**: for the next fifty years…we're going after him, go you after Penelope

**Gina LaSalle**: right

**Prophet**: you left, I right?

**Mick Rawson**: that silently? Don't you wanna give them a show

**Prophet**: come on mick, the girls are gone.

**Mick Rawson**: :D you start to know me too well, man

_Prophet likes this_

**Prophet**: :D :D so do you

**Prophet**: you ever gonna tell gina?

**Mick Rawson**: hey focus, man. We got a criminal to catch

**Prophet**: he won't run away now, he feels safe. Gina may run

**Mick Rawson**: beth will run in any case. That worries me more than anything else right now

**Prophet**: you think coop knows about her feelings?

**Mick Rawson**: I talked to him about it

**Prophet**: and I guess you're not gonna tell me what he thinks?

**Mick Rawson:** right :)

**Prophet**: secrets everywhere man :(

**Mick Rawson**: private space. And talking of space, there's still a criminal to catch

**BETH G.: PINK BLONDE PANTHER: TELL THEM OR I WILL!**

**Beth G.:** and really, you don't want me to tell them

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: come on, p. please :) bring this valentine to a happy ever after for us

_Fairy Queen likes this_

**Fairy Queen**: well, my tribe, I think there's a game to be played or didn't I read something

Like that? There'a killer at table 24?

**Mick Rawson**: what the hell's wrong with you girls…any chance that you tell us what we want

To hear?

**Beth G.**: always so sensitive, rawson…^^ please tell me greenwood's away at least

**Prophet**: they really won't tell us! Beth, I think it's your turn now

**Fairy Queen**: no, she won't. I will :D :D :D hold on, guys :D :D :D I need to tell my dearest boss

also :D

**Mick Rawson**: p…please don't, he's not here

**Beth G.:** you know where he is?

**Prophet**: :D :D

_Gina LaSalle likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: I know. Now please, my fairy queen…I can see your smile cross the whole room

**Prophet**: and you're even prettier when you smile, p

**Fairy Queen**: oh, charmer…who's got the cards?

**Gina LaSalle**: maybe we should stop facebooking when we play

**Beth G.:** only cause the guys from over there stare at us? Girl, we're in vegas!

**Fairy Queen**: gina's right, guys. I am the goddess of electricity, but there are times when even I

leave my throne to see the analog world :D :D

**Mick Rawson**: you drive me crazy, all of you. I should NEVER have said yes to this fuckin idea

**Prophet**: shut up and log out so penelope'll tell us!

_Gina LaSalle and 3 others like this _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not having updated for a long time…this should have been the happy marrying-chapter, but it somehow turned out to be quite sad sometimes. Happy endings will come, though. I hope you enjoy this one, too._

**Beth GRIFFITH: OMG I can't believe I did this!**

_Prophet likes this_

**Beth GRIFFITH**: you just shut up, man or I swear I'm gonna kill you!

**Prophet**: holiday doesn't seem to relax you so much ;)

**Beth GRIFFITH**: oh what a clever boy you are. Maybe you should start to work as a profiler

**Prophet**: beth?

**Beth GRIFFITH**: sorry. It's just…you know

**Prophet**: I know? Beth, what happened?

**Beth GRIFFITH**: you really don't know?

**Prophet**: after all you made me drink the day before yesterday? I have no idea! Trust me, my head

Still hurts as if it was jumped at by a bull…never drank so much since the day I killed

Adams. It's hard enough to read and write so please please tell me!

**Beth GRIFFITH**: I know the feeling you're talking about. Actually, I feel the same. Just…worse

_Beth GRIFFITH likes this_

**The Wedding Planner**: you like your own comment?

**Prophet**: wedding planner? P? what else did I miss?

**Beth G.:** haha nothing

**Prophet**: ^^

**The Wedding Planner**: a whole lot, my drunk and forgetting son. Including two really crazy

Marriages.

**Prophet**: marriage? Oh god, beth, you and coop?

_The Wedding Planner likes this_

**The Wedding Planner**: sweet boy :D :D you gotta learn a lot

**Prophet**: thanks, p…

**Prophet**: beth?

**Mick R**.: she's gone, man. Just leave her be. Damn alcohol. Damn city.

**Mick R.: BLOODY DAMN AMERICA!**

**Penelope**: oh, he's that way again *sigh* come on, mick, nobody takes this as serious as you do.

Okay, beth maybe, but she'll also get over it. Just find yourself a lawyer and forget it!

Oh, btw prophet, the second wedding I attended was yours, just so you know :D :D

**Prophet**: what?

**Penelope**: I won! Stay silent and calm, boys, mummy's gotta get her money :D :D :D :D

**Prophet**: okay…I married? I really can't drink enough…I never should have come here.

**Prophet**: RIGHT, I GOT IT! What happened? I know nothing since the moment we were at

The bar waiting for the ladies to come back with Penelope after we took greenwood

Down.

**Mick R**.: lucky you

**Prophet**: I'm not really married, am I? Mick?

**Mick R.:** you are

**Mick R.:** we are

**Prophet**: together?

**Mick R.:** wish it was only that

**Prophet**: now it sounds horrible. What happened, mick? Whose husband am I?

**Mick R.:** gina's

**Mick R.:** :( :( you as the perfect gentleman asked her if she wanted to marry you as a kind of

Consolation when she saw me marrying beth

**Mick R.**: coop was nowhere to be found, I'm still not sure where he is. Penelope was still crying

For morgan

**Prophet**: what, he's dead?

**Mick R.:** WHO CARES FOR THAT GUY RIGHT NOW? You married gina! Was

That really all you could do?

**Prophet**: hey, calm down. So it's my fault that you forgot yourself? How did you come to this,

Anyway?

**Mick R**.: dunno. Maybe cause I'm a coward, maybe cause I imagined her to be gina, maybe cause

I screw up everything I start, maybe cause for once I trusted you to get me out of trouble!

**Prophet**: just calm down, man. Penelope's right, you know? We gotta find a lawyer and get this

Mess cleared. God, weddings really shouldn't be allowed in places like

**Mick R.:** why? They're all I came her for

**Prophet**: you wanted to marry gina? Really? Here? Come on, mate, you weren't even able to say

You love her!

**Mick R.:** beth wasn't able either

**Prophet**: beth wanted to marry coop?

**Mick R**.: what did you think I was alluding to all the time?

**Mick R.: **anywhere, it's over. I screwed up. I bloody ruined everything I could.

**Prophet**: no, you didn't

**Mick R.:** I married the first girl my best friend ever loved, while the girl I love, probably the only

One that could ever stand living with me, is now married to you. And you don't even

Remember!

**Prophet**: I really don't…where are the girls, anyway?

**Mick R.:** gina's left to look for coop. probably for leaving the team

**Prophet**: ?

**Mick R.:** don't worry, I won't let her. But I think about it

**Prophet**: about what, you welsh stubborn coward?

**Mick R.:** ;) fair enough, man…about leaving. So gina can stay

**Mick R.:** prophet?

**Gina**: threw his mobile onto the desk and stormed out…don't think he even saw me

**Mick R.:** gina, I'm so sorry. Really, love…

**Mick R**.: hey you know I know that I'm the greatest damn idiot that ever walked on earth, gina, I

Know it. And I made more mistakes than I could count. I know that, okay? And I don't

Expect you to forgive me, but

**Gina**: but?

**Mick R**.: don't go, please, just don't! I'll leave, I'll be gone as soon as we find cooper and you'll

Never have to see me again. I promise. Don't leave the team, they need you

**Gina**: actually you leave me no other choice

**Mick R**.: why? Love, I'd do anything

**Gina**: because, you childish stupid man, if you're leaving, I'm leaving too

**Mick R**.: gina?

**Gina**: god, forget it

**Gina**: but someone has to look after you

**Mick R.:** gina, I love you. I do

**Gina**: I read it. I read the whole conversation with prophet when I took his phone. I know it.

Mick, did you really want to marry me here?

**Mick R**.: well, we could also go elsewhere, if you want to. I'm pretty sure penelope's gonna find a

Nice place for us ^^

**Gina**: not now, mick

**Mick R.:** how do you mean…

**Gina**: No!

**Gina**: not yet, mick. I'm married to a man that I see as a brother, now even more than ever. And

You're married to a friend of mine because you're a coward, and cause you were drunk.

That's no solution. It hurt. It still hurts. I don't wanna hear anything now, not from you,

Not here. Just go, okay, go find coop. tell him to come back while I'm getting divorced at

The age of 25. I can't do more right now, okay?

**Mick R.**: gina, I'm so sorry. I'd do anything to take this pain away from you. I'm so sorry

**Gina**: just go, mick! I need some time. You couldn't wait with beth, don't make that mistake again

**Gina**: maybe my father was right after all…as he always is

**Sam Cooper**: don't do this to yourself, gina. You know I wouldn't have picked you if I wasn't sure

That you're good enough. It's not you who failed.

**Beth GRIFFITH**: it's not you either, sam

**Sam Cooper**: hey beth :)

**Sam Cooper**: thanks, but I am. I am responsible for you

**Beth** **GRIFFITH**: in our holidays? Come on, mick and me are just two idiots that don't get life,

That's not your problem. You're not our father, coop!

**Beth GRIFFITH**: I'd never want you to feel like that…

**Sam Cooper**: I don't feel like your father, beth :) I could never raise such a wonderful woman as you are

**Beth GRIFFITH**: urgh

**Beth GRIFFITH**: good we cleared this

**Sam Cooper**: urgh?

**Beth GRIFFITH**: nothing. Or at least…not now…where are you right now?

**Sam Cooper**: on my way to the roof. I gotta talk your husband out of leaving us.

**Beth GRIFFITH**: oh good…do this. That's important. Go.

**Sam Cooper**: beth?

**Beth GRIFFITH**: yes?

**Sam Cooper**: see you later? :D

**Beth GRIFFITH**: I guess…

**Beth GRIFFITH**: yes. No go and save our dream pair!

_Sam Cooper likes this_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there! Sorry it took me so long to write this…it's not the end yet, actually it's a bit trying to get out of the mess so there can be a happy ending (which will be the next and last chapter)._

**Sam Cooper**: mick, you're up there, aren't you?

**MR**: did gina find you?

**Sam Cooper**: not in person, but I reached her on fb :) at last. You got in a whole lot of trouble, mick

**MR:** I know. Probably better I leave

**Sam Cooper**: how do you mean

**MR**: gina's thinking about leaving the team cause she can't work with me anymore. Which I understand. Other side, she said she would leave if I left cause someone's gotta take care of me. either way you gotta talk her out of leaving.

**Sam Cooper**: right…I'll talk to her when I'm done with you. So you are up there on the roof?

**MR**: don't come

**Sam Cooper**: mick, you know we all make mistakes. Whatever it is we will get over it. As a team. As a family

**MR**: :) you are, man, you know

**Sam Cooper**: are what?

**MR**: family

_Sam Cooper likes this_

**MR**: :) but that doesn't stop me from screwing up.

**MR**: coop, I'm up here and I don't know how I should get back

**Sam Cooper**: don't you even think about it!

**MR**: I know…killing myself wouldn't make things easier

**Sam Cooper**: mick, just get back inside…we can talk, we can talk about anything, but please stop this

**MR**: you know me, coop…you know I never would do it

**Sam Cooper**: I also thought to know that there's nothing strong enough to get you that drunk, mick. You've been off the line for longer than this holiday, and I respected your not wanting to talk about it. But I can't have you all brooding and not trusting anybody. We're a team. And that means we're supposed to trust each other. Else everything we do is useless. You can't catch a criminal if you assume that the people around you are criminals as well

**MR**: I NEVER said that, coop, and you know that I trust you. I trust all of you. I just accept that there are things I will never understand and that I never will be able to do as you want me to. I'm not the "hey let's talk about my childhood and then cry altogether and go to a group holiday cause we're the only ones left in the world"-guy.

**Sam Cooper**: who else is left, mick? I know you have Jenna, but she's in Wales right now and I know you never tell her about your problems because you want to protect her. Because that's what you always do, you're the strong man so the people you love are safe and happy. I understand that, Mick. But every battle has its end, and right now it's only you and me up on the roof. You need to stop being a warrior. Not always, but sometimes…you've been brave enough for a lifetime, I saw you fighting and I saw you saving so many lives.

**MR**: as well as taking them…right, coop, thanks for all the… whatever but could you please now go and look for gina?

**Sam Cooper**: stop that

**MR**: stop what? I thought you want me to talk about my feelings, so FINE yes I love her, and I'm bad for her, and since I definitely don't fit your profile of an ideal coworker, which I'm sorry for cause I loved being with that team even if it's all FBI/US crap, just let me go!

**Sam Cooper**: I never meant you should leave, mick.

**MR**: I'm not made for this, coop, I know you're seeing something in me, but whatever that is, it's not there. I'm sorry

**Sam Cooper**: Yes it is, kid. There's a lot inside of you. I need you here, I need you to back up our team, to lighten the mood and to find out who fits the profile. Trust me, I had a reason to choose you into this team, and I'd do it again. Anytime

**MR**: yeah right. So what am I supposed to do, coop? what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?

**Sam Cooper**: I'll tell you. But not here. Just stay where you are, mick, and let's talk this over personally. Okay?

**Beth: GINA LASALLE WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Beth: GINA LASALLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**Beth: LAST CHANCE, GINA. IF YOU DON'T SHOW OR WRITE UP THE NEXT TWO MINUTES THAN I'LL RAISE THE WHOLE LAS VEGAS FBI/POLICE/CIA TO GO AND FIND YOU AND DRAG YOU BAG TO YOUR DESTINY!**

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL likes this.**

**Gina LaSalle**: I'm here beth.

**Gina LaSalle**: but please don't force me to talk. I'm on my way home

**Beth**: Washington? You're leaving us to go to a lonely office? Gina you can't expect me not to try to talk to you when you're assuming such things

**Gina LaSalle**: I'm not headed to Washington, beth. I'm on my way to Pendleton

**Prophet**: meaning the only force you wouldn't have raised to find gina would've been the only one to have found her…that's irony

**Gina LaSalle**: hey, prophet

**Beth**: excuse me, honey, but PENDLETON? LIKE THE CAMP PENDLETON PENDLETON?

**Prophet**: you like writing in capital letters, don't you?

**Beth**: touché :) but that's not the point. Gina I remember you saying that though you grew up in the army you're not feeling at home there.

**Prophet**: oh, I remember that too. I guess I even remember mick saying something so cute beth couldn't help but commenting on it

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL**: give me a second, my dear poor old friends, I think I should find the line…

**Gina LaSalle**: guys, please

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL**:

""**Mick Rawson:** hey, home is where the heart is, love. You're welcome

_Gina LaSalle and 12 others like this_

**Beth G.:** wonderfully said, rawson. Gina, you're staying with us, no discussion""

**Beth G.:** I guess it was a bit cuter in my memory but it's still right. Gina, please stay with us. We can go through this. Hell, this is nothing more than some stupid days in a stupid town where we do some stupid things. We'll get back to work, and everything will be fine

**Gina LaSalle**: I should just sign out, really

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL**: no, please, don't, honey, we're worried

**Beth**: look, if you don't wanna talk then just listen to us.

**Beth**: well, read us

_Prophet likes this_

**Gina LaSalle**: I'M DONE WITH LISTENING TO YOU ALL ANALYSING MY LIFE! STOP PROFILING ME, STOP TELLING ME MICK AND I ARE MEANT TO BE! JUST STOP!

**Beth**: gina

**Beth**: girl, please don't cry right now

**Prophet**: you can't know she's crying

**Beth**: oh shut up, prophet, women know such things

_THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL likes this_

**Prophet**: right, I back out. But gina, please think about it, okay? We won't force you to do anything but don't leave us

**Gina LaSalle**: I can't stay, prophet. I'm sorry. I really wanted to, I wanted to be part of this, but right now I just don't see a way how. Everything you told was just…it was the past, you know? You can't pretend nothing happened. I need time. I need…people who don't analyze my every actions. Sorry

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL**: honey, you come back, won't you?

**Gina LaSalle:** I hope so. Love you, guys. Please tell mick it's not his fault.

**Beth**: why don't you write it on his wall, then?

**Prophet**: beth!

**Beth**: sorry, but I'm fed up with all this love and hate and leave-cause-I'm-to-afraid-to-do-what-i-want- stuff. That's stupid. Can we go home?

**Prophet**: yeah, like and you and sam don't dance around each other for months

**Beth**: hold on for a second, penelope's just cried out for something – wait

**Beth**: get to a window, prophet

**Prophet**: what?

**Beth**: I SAID GET TO A WINDOW, PROPHET!

**Beth**: and YEAH, I like to write in capital letters :D :D

_Beth likes this_

**Prophet**: what's wrong now?

**Beth**: GET TO A WINDOW!

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL:** GET TO A WINDOW!

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL: FINALLY! AWWWWWWW! LOVE CONQUERS ALL! :D :D :D **

_Mick Rawson and 566 others like this_

**Beth**: omg how could he like this? He never let go of her

**Prophet**: seems you brought him down that roof just in time, coop :D :D

**Beth**: boy let her breathe! Oh god I can't watch that

**Sam Cooper**: jealous, beth? ;)

**Beth**: just shut up

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL**: no, beth, now YOU SHUT UP! *wiping tears away* they got it…now…you saw their eyes light up when they saw each other? AWWWWWWWWWW

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL: MOVE OVER, LEO& KATE! THE NEW BEST KISS COMES FROM US! :D :D :D**

_Gina LaSalle and 44 others like this_

**Beth**: that's embarrassing…you two reading all our rambling about how happy we are that

**Beth**: gina, I'm sorry

**Gina LaSalle**: then stop watching us :D

**Beth**: sorry, I can't. YOU'RE KISSING ON A PARKING LOT MY WINDOW LOOKS OUT TO :D :D

**Mick Rawson**: now who's the one to grow up, hey? ;)

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL**: look how happy you read ^^

**Mick Rawson:** coop, you're ready?

**Sam Cooper**: tie bound and bible in my hands, mick. Congratulations

**Beth**: Bible?

**Gina LaSalle**: I'll forgive you, beth. But only if you get up and put on that wonderful dark red dress we bought when we arrived.

**Prophet**: gina?

**Gina LaSalle:** prophet? ;D

**Gina LaSalle**: old friend, will you get divorced from me so I can marry Mick Rawson?

_THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL and 23 others like this_

**Mick Rawson**: don't screw it up, man, please

**Prophet**: who was screwing up last time? ;)

**Beth**: prophet, I'll kill you!

_THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL likes this_

**Prophet**: :D :D

**Prophet**: it would be a pleasure, gina.

**THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMGIRL: THEY DO IT! THEY REALLY DO IT! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D GIVE ME A LIKE, ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE, TO THIS GREATEST OF ALL DAYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! AWWWWWW**

_Gina LaSalle and 1278 others like this_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there! _

_Before it starts, a biiiig thanks to all who read and review, especially __**narwhayley**__ (thanks for the marriage-idea! Now that the end is near I can admit it; I wasn't sure what was going to happen in Vegas at first); __**Lover of Reid**__ and last but not least __**Virginie – **__thank you sooo much. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm very happy you enjoyed it, too, and I really hope you'll also like this last chapter. Somehow I'm quite nervous…_

_Anyway, here we go!_

**Little Miss Sunshine: TAM TAM TADAMM! TAM TAM TADAMM! TAM TAM TADAMM, TAM TADAMM, TAM TADAAAAAAM! YEAH EVERYBODY, LET'S GET MARRIED!**

_Prophet and 1827 others like this_

_Little Miss Sunshine created a new album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

**Beth G.:** oh come, on Penelope, can't you just get off of facebook for once? That's not healthy anymore

**Little Miss Sunshine**: you're not better, actually ;)

**Beth G.:** but on the wedding? That's private matter

**Beth G**.: and I'm NOT as addicted as you are

**Prophet**: that's why you're posting all the time ;)

_Little Miss Sunshine likes this_

**Beth G.:** right, you guys got me. but why on the wedding?

**Gina**: beth!

**Gina**: i'd need you over there. Both of you, actually, my hair's a bit…

**Little Miss Sunshine**: you're beautiful, honey, really. Just let me take a photo

**Gina**: no!

_Little Miss Sunshine added a new photo to the album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

**Little Miss Sunshine**: oh yes, sent :D

**Little Miss Sunshine**: and sorry but right now I can't help you, my dear, I have to save this moment for eternity and facebook :D

**Prophet**: what? Penelope Garcia not helping a girl in need with her make-up? You're okay, p?

_Beth G. and 7 others like this_

**Gina**: anyways, beth, could you PLEASE help me?

**Mick Rawson**: don't worry, love. You're beautiful

**Little Miss Sunshine**: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Mick Rawson**: but could you please turn around now so we could stop doing this via our mobile phones?

**Gina**: right I love you

**Gina**: prophet, you're ready to walk me down the aisle?

**Prophet**: I am :D let's do this right, shouldn't we?

**Mick Rawson**: I love you too, Gina

**Beth G.:** now it's my turn: awwwwwwwwwwww :D :D

**Little Miss Sunshine**: beth, you're ruining every romance in here, really. Now switch off your mobile phone and get over there. You're a bridesmaid, behave like one NOW!

**Prophet**: penelope's getting bossy ;) never thought I'd live to see this

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Little Miss Sunshine: THAT ALSO GOES FOR YOU, BOYS!**

**Little Miss Sunshine: AND AGAIN, MY DEAR FRIENDS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD! WELCOME TO THE HAPPIEST DAY LAS VEGAS HAS EVER SEEN :D :D **

**Little Miss Sunshine**: hello especially to all our friends in wales who can't be here right now. I'm Penelope Garcia, working with our couple with the FBI, and on behalf of Mick Rawson, our handsome bridegroom, I'm here to lead you through this perfect day :D :D :D

Special greetings from our smiling sniper you see here

_Little Miss Sunshine added a new photo to the album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

_Princess JennaR and 542 others like this_

Little Miss Sunshine: Princess JennaR, nice to meet you! :D those special greetings were for you

**Princess JennaR**: right, Penelope just get going and show me Gina!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: as you command :D here's your sister-in-law-to-be

_Little Miss Sunshine added a new photo to the album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

**Princess JennaR**: it's only sister, that sounds better :D

_Mick Rawson likes this_

**Mick Rawson**: thanks jen. love ya. Sorry it's that way but it's just right

_Princess JennaR likes this_

**Princess JennaR**: love ya too, mickey, and now switch the damn phone off ;)

_Prophet likes this_

**Little Miss Sunshine**: okay, so now we've introduced the family, let's start this thing, shall we?

**Little Miss Sunshine**: god, I'm so excited, they 're getting married! :D :D :D

**Beth G.:** prophet I see your phone's still on ;)

**Little** **Miss Sunshine**: RIGHT! HERE WE GO!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: we're in this cute little chapel I uploaded before, and PROPHET is just walking down the aisle with GINA LASALLE, hair a bit messy but just perfect as always, dressed in apricot, silver high heels, and god her legs are skinny!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: I mean, they're beautiful, but…

**Little Miss Sunshine**: anyways, over there stands our shining MICK RAWSON and his best man aka our boss aka the priest - and no, I don't know how this is possible and I don't care - SAM COOPER, next to gina's maid of honor, dressed in dark red and with black heels, almost as elegant as our bride – wait, photo's coming soon – BETH G.

_Little Miss Sunshine added three new photos to the album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

_Princess JennaR and 465 others like this_

**Little Miss Sunshine**: It's going to be thrilling now, I'll try to copy coop's words

**Little Miss Sunshine**: and as I'm the best I'm pretty sure it will work

**Little Miss Sunshine**: _Sam Cooper_: beth, prophet – we're witnesses every day. We witness crimes, we witness tears and deads and pain all the time. Today we'll witness something else. Something so beautiful and precious that it can't be from this world. Not from the world we know. It's a piece of heaven we're going to witness, the promise of love and trust for a lifetime. This is a gift, not only for Mick and Gina but also for us, for us as their friends, their colleagues, their family. I do not know how many Marines are following this, but I beg you to get General LaSalle here if it's possible. This is something we can't celebrate alone, it's too big for just two people, this needs to be shared. Mick, Gina, the light of your love shines on all of us.

**Princess JennaR**: this guy's crazy, man

**Little Miss Sunshine**: what the? You got a problem, you BACK OUT!

**Princess JennaR**: no offense, it's just…

**Fiona McGlennan**: she's just crying, ignore her :D

**Little Miss Sunshine**: aww…that's cute, you're just like your brother

**David Rossi:** Garcia, go on!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: rossi! :D nice to see you guys around…okay, so…god this is so beautiful *sobs*

**Little Miss Sunshine**: Coop's stopped talking for now, it's just mick and gina staring at each other gives me time to cry more

**Little Miss Sunshine**: okay, it's mick's turn to speak now, coop's got his hand on his shoulder, and mick's got gina's hands in his

**Little Miss Sunshine**: _Mick_: Oh god, I'm not good at this. *takes a deep breath* Gina Isabelle LaSalle, I'd be wrong to say I loved you from first sight. I don't love people when I first meet them I hardly notice them, I try not to. Actually…*laughs his cute little Mick-laughter all women fall for* what I want to say is you kinda broke down that wall inside me. You gave me the time I needed to get to know you, and with every day I…I also started to love you more. Gina, you're the strongest, prettiest, cleverest girl I've ever seen. No, that's not true, you're more than that. You're the most intelligent, most warm-hearted, most loyal and funniest woman I've ever met, and though I know that I don't deserve you, that I've made so many mistakes, I promise I'll make it up. I promise I will love you forever, and I'll be there for you. Every day of my life from this moment on I promise I will protect you, I will do everything I can to make you happy, and I will stand by you. I love you, Gina, and every day I spend with you is another best day of my life. So if you're still sure that there's a chance I'll make you as happy as you deserve to be, I'll be there. I can't promise to be the guy you deserve, but I promise I'll try. Every day of my life.

**Beth G**.: oooooooohh god! Now he's starting to get all inferiority complex-guy again…not now, you idiot!

**Prophet**: beth!

_Fiona McGlennan and 500 others like this_

**Princess JennaR**: leave him alone!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: everybody calming down and switch those phones off, will you! okay, I know we're all crying, and we're all at the very edge of melting away with love, but now it's gina's time, so prophet, beth, shut up!

**David Rossi**: listen up to that girl!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: okay, good thing now, gina's had enough time to wipe her tears away. Here we go. _Gina LaSalle_: I bet you're better at this than I am, Mick. *smiles* well, I… I love you, Mick. I guess I've loved you since we first met and…seeing all we lived through, I guess I will keep on loving you…is that okay?

**Mick**: that's perfect for me, love *god, he smiles again…I love that smile :D*

**Little Miss Sunshine**: omg guys do we have rings?

**Beth G.:** fuck it, do we have rings?

**Prophet**: did you just say fuck it?

**David Rossi**: could be difficult without them. What's wrong with coop, he's got to have an idea?

**Mick Rawson**: he doesn't need to, actually. Just for once, I think I'm gonna save myself again wanna make a new pic, p.?

_Princess JennaR and 241 others like this_

**Little Miss Sunshine**: oh cute little boy he's bought rings! He's bought rings! :D :D :D pics come up when I see them on their fingers

**Little Miss Sunshine**: oh, Mick's putting the ring on Gina's finger *oh my god that's sooo beautiful*

**Little Miss Sunshine:** and now it's Gina's turn :D :D :D come on, pretty, do it…

**Little Miss Sunshine**: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Jennifer Jareau and 990 others like this_

**Princess JennaR**: photos!

_Katie Bell and 444 others like this_

_Little Miss Sunshine added six photos to the album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

_David Rossi and 812 others like this_

**Jennifer Jareau**: Garcia, you know that's not the best part yet ;)

**Emily Prentiss**: yeah, let's do the kissing pics like she had to do at your wedding….four times!

**Jennifer Jareau:** hey, it's not easy to smile and kiss at the same time

**Katie Bell**: hey, fbi-chicks, shut up!

**Emily Prentiss**: sorry? Fbi-chicks? And who the hell are you?

**Katie Bell**: Interpol, and I wanna listen to this

**Little Miss Sunshine**: it's reading, actually, interpolly, and don't insult my family

**Little Miss Sunshine**: so actually, we missed it. Let's say I made you miss it because you're fighting ;)

**Princess JennaR**: what? Don't tell me you got no pics of my brother's epic kiss? :D

**Little Miss Sunshine**: never said that, jenna :D just that it's not the first epic kiss, but the second…and it looks great :D :D

_Little Miss Sunshine added eight photos to the album __**WEDDING! My babies've grown up :D**_

_Jennifer Jareau and 1723 others like this_

**Emily Prentiss**: oh that's beautiful! Mick, gina, you're a wonderful couple.

**Jennifer Jareau:** really

**Princess JennaR**: like hell you are! Welcome in the family, lil sis! And just so you know, if you EVER break my brother's heart, I'm gonna find you, and then I'm gonna send you back to your team IN PIECES!

**Princess JennaR**: love ya till then ;)

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : I guess it's thanks, then

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: jen, stop it! ;) and ladies, thank you very much.

**Derek Morgan:** congrats! You got a wonderful tough lady here, rawson!

_Gina RAWSON :D :D likes this_

**Mr. Gina Rawson :D :D**: thanks, man

**Katie Bell**: isn't there a dislike button anywhere?

_Cassy Timber and 223 others like this_

**David Rossi**: what the hell's wrong with you "chicks"? congrats, gina, mick, and coop, very well spoken as always

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : you won't get him here, he's still offline and he's talking with beth, but I'll tell him. Thank you very much

: please tell him the same from me, Mrs. Rawson. And congratulations

_Gina RAWSON :D :D and Mr. Gina Rawson like this_

**Dr. Reid**: from me too, if it's okay

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: o'course, man :D thanks a lot. To all of you. it's just…you know this is amazing

**Cassy Timber**: god I need a dislike button!

**Katie Bell**: yap

**Carmen de Roja:** that's not good =(

**Cassy Timber**: nooo, really? Bitch

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: cassy!

**Katie Bell**: she's right, though, mick. It's just hard to know you're not around anymore…

**Princess JennaR**: you bloody let my brother and my sister be, you damn SOB's daughter!

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: jenna!

**Prophet**: oh come on, mick, she's right. P, can you block these …?

**Little Miss Sunshine**: disgusting jealous stupid girls? Just done, old friend. Private party for the fbi :D

**Derek Morgan**: I'm sorry that happened, guys, really

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : wasn't your fault, morgan :D anyway, if that's all… I was afraid of having half Washington on my heels now :D

_Emily Prentiss and 35 others like this_

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : and you what? It'd be worth it

_Mr. Gina Rawson likes this_

**Little Miss Sunshine**: oooh, guys, sorry to interrupt you but is Sam just kissing beth?

**Prophet**: he is

**Prophet**: p, photo

**Prophet**: now!

**Little Miss Sunshine**: riiiight, just gotta make another album up here

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : screw the album, p, you got a wedding kiss there!

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: you call that a wedding kiss? I bet ours was better

_Gina Rawson :D :D likes this_

_Little Miss Sunshine created a new album __**NEXT WEDDING? ;)**_

_Little Miss Sunshine added four photos to the album __**NEXT WEDDING? ;)**_

**Beth G.:** p, we see you

**Beth G.:** and we read you

**Sam Cooper**: let me do the rest, okay?

**Sam Cooper**: Penelope? Please be so kind to put those ? away

**Little Miss Sunshine:** you mean

**Sam Cooper**: mick, you're ready?

**Sam Cooper**: I don't want to spoil your day, anyway, gina

**Beth G.:** yeah, actually, that would be mad. I mean, we're on holiday for another three days, right?

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: so you can change you mind? no way! Beth, get off of facebook and over to the door so gina can watch you while prophet and I look for a priest or something like that! :D

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : I'm so happy, beth. :D :D You can do this!

**Beth G**.: of course I can do this. I'm my amazing self, so…god, I'm nervous

**Prophet**: then get off of facebook!

_Mr. Gina Rawson likes this_

**Mr. Gina Rawson:** coop, we'll be back asap. All the best, man. Dunno if I get the chance to say this again before you're wed so I better do now: you're the best friend someone can have. Round here, at least. Earth, you know. Wouldn't say nothing 'bout some bloody aliens as bffs but…thanks for everything. That was great

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : mick!

**Mr. Gina Rawson**: yeah, love?

**Beth G.:** you're rambling!

**Prophet**: beth I told you to switch off your mobile phone

**Sam Cooper**: I guess that won't work without Penelope . and thanks, mick :D

**Little Miss Sunshine**: you called for me, master? :D

**Little Miss Sunshine: ALRIGHT, BETH GRIFFITH SWITCH OFF YOUR MOBILE PHONE! YEAH, EVERYBODY LET'S GET MARRIED! WELCOME AGAIN TO THE HAPPIEST DAY LAS VEGAS HAS EVER SEEN!**

**Mr. Gina Rawson: **I love you, Gina

**Gina RAWSON :D :D** : I love you, Mick

**Beth G.:** I love you, Sam

**Sam Cooper**: I love you too, Beth

**Prophet**: right, guys, and I love you all!

_Sam Cooper and 2012 others like this_


End file.
